Kenshin Meets DBZ
by YoukaiExterminator-Sango
Summary: What happens when Kenshin and the gang have to share a tiny shack with the character from DBZ? Will they get along or kill each other?
1. The Meet

Rurouni Kenshin   
  
"Kenshin Meets Dragonball Z"  
  
*Sorry I haven¡¦t been writing fics lately, too many finals!!! Well I¡¦m back. Hope you like it. O yah please REVIEW!! See ya next time!!!*  
  
Chapter One  
  
Kenshin and the gang were on their way to Miyajima Island, an exotic trip. It seems that his efforts to save Japan was rewarded to a wonderful trip. The gang sat on the ship and was wondering what might happen next. Yahiko was fidgeting and couldn't wait to get there.   
  
"Yahiko stop moving!! You're making us all nervous.", Kaoru warned.   
  
"Shut up you stupid b**ch. I am not in the f**ken mood to be bothered by you. It seems that my seasickness is coming back to me. ", Yahiko simply said.   
  
"Yahiko that is no way to talk to Miss Kaoru, that it isn't.", Kenshin said cheerfully.  
  
"How would you know?! You're the one that likes her. I can't f**ken stand her. She is so damn annoying.", Yahiko said.  
  
"Well, it seems some one is on the wrong end of the ship today.", Kenshin said closing his eyes.  
  
As he opened them, he saw Kaoru chasing Yahiko.   
  
"Even on the trip the two still can't get along.", Kenshin said.  
  
Goku and his family and friends were also going to Miyajima Island. It was one of the very few days Goku gets to spend on earth.  
  
"Dad, are we there yet?", Goten asked impatiently.  
  
"Almost there son. You have to fly a little faster. Whoa honey, don't move too much.", Goku said to his wife, Chi Chi.  
  
"Videl are you feeling ok?", Gohan asked his newly wed wife.  
  
Videl just sighed. She wanted this honeymoon to be just her and Gohan but her plan was all ruined when Chi Chi and Goku overheard their conversation in the bedroom. Her plan went up in bits. After all everyone hates it when parents follow you around.  
  
"This is so fun.", Krillin said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it is.", 18 just said.  
  
Krillin wiped his head.  
  
"Huh?! It seems that my hair is falling out. OH NO!!! I AM GOING BALD AGAIN!!!!!", Krillin said in disbelief.  
  
"Honey calm down. Your hair wasn't really real in the first place.", 18 said. "It some how grew back..."  
  
"Hey! Don't diss the hair.", Krillin said.  
  
Finally Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko, and Sanoske got off the smelly ship. After the little mess Yahiko created they had no choice but to run off before another gang came after them. It seemed that Yahiko had too much to drink and umm well you know the rest.   
  
"Yahiko you should really be careful.", Kaoru said scolding him yet again.  
  
"Hey Missy. Let the little boy have some fun. He's only 10.", Sanoske said.  
  
Yahiko was still a little dizzy.  
  
"Hey!! I am not little Sanoskes'!!!", Yahiko said.  
  
"Well Yahiko you had quite a night.", Kenshin said.  
  
"You got that right Kenshins'.", Yahiko said.  
  
They unloaded their belongings and settled into the little shack that they were offered. It had only 5 bedrooms but the bedrooms were very tiny. Nothing could really fit.  
  
Goku, Gohan, Goten, Krillin, 18, Chi Chi, Piccolo, and Videl arrived on the island as well. The island seemed pretty big but the shack was the problem.  
  
"I don't want to sleep in there.", Chi Chi said.   
  
"Shut up. You complain too much. It was your idea to come here. I did not fly here for no damn reason.", Piccolo said.   
  
Obviously he was a little pissed off that Chi Chi made everyone fly here and then complain about the little space that was offered.  
  
They walked into the shack only to find 4 other people in the vacation house.  
  
The four froze as they saw weird people walk into their vacation house. Those people look very strange.  
  
"Why is there 4 green guys with togas in our house?", Yahiko said out loud.  
  
Obviously Yahiko was still a little out.  
  
The namek just froze there ready to beat the little runt up.  
  
"Why don't you say it to the faces of the 4 guys with togas, kid?!", Piccolo said  
  
"What did you call me?", Yahiko asked, outraged.  
  
"Not only are you wearing a skirt you have hearing problems as well. Not to mention that you're stupid.", Piccolo said, taunting the kid.  
  
"What?! I'm not the one in a toga!!!", Yahiko protested.  
  
The name-calling began¡K  
  
Goku carefully examined the other 3 intruders. It seemed that this young man has a cross shaped scar on his cheek, the young lady---beautiful---is wearing a nice colorful kimono and the other guy is wearing a shirt that says "bad". Hmm what's going on? Goku though 


	2. Catfight

Rurouni Kenshin  
  
Kenshin meets DBZ  
  
Chapter 2  
  
*KKK I am back with Chappie 2. Geez ppl so demanding lolz. Hope you like. Don't forget to review!*  
  
"So, what are we going to do?", Goku asked Kenshin.  
  
"I don't know. It seems that some of us cannot get along, that we can't.", Kenshin replied.  
  
From far away, Videl and Gohan could hear the conversation.  
  
"That guy speaks funny. Why does he repeat himself?", Videl asked.  
  
"Hmmm... I'm not sure. Hey, he could be a homeless bum. Look at what he's wearing... I'm not sure if I can share our shack with him.", Gohan said.   
  
"Goku!!!!!! What are we going to do? I spent a long time planning this trip.", Chi Chi complained.  
  
Kaoru joined from behind.  
  
"Yeah me too. I did a lot of planning and packing.", Kaoru said.   
  
Why is this woman wearing a kimono when she is on vacation? Chi Chi thought.  
  
"It seems that you keep looking at my kimono. Why?", Kaoru asked.  
  
"I was wondering why you are wearing something like that in such hot weather.", Chi Chi said.  
  
"Well that is my buisness.", Kaoru said coldly.  
  
Kaoru was only wearing that kimono because Kenshin suggested that it would look great on her. She couldn't let him down.  
  
"You don't have to be such a bitch about it.", Chi Chi said.  
  
"I'll be a bitch whenever I want. You want to make something of it?", Kaoru asked.  
  
"Yeah. I don't have to be treated so rudely by a whore.", Chi Chi said.  
  
"I'll have you know I am the assistant master of the Kamiya Kasshin style and I will be glad to take you on any day.", Kaoru warned.  
  
"Is that a threat?", Ch Chi asked.  
  
Kaoru nodded.  
  
"No one threatens me.", Chi Chi said and slapped Kaoru but Kaoru easily blocked.  
  
"Like I said, I am the assistant master and I know more about fighting then you'll ever know.", Kaoru said.   
  
The two started throwing slaps at each other.  
  
"Miss Kaoru!", Kenshin exclaimed.  
  
"Chi Chi!", Goku said.  
  
"Go mom!", someone shouted. It was either Gohan or Goten.  
  
"Come on Kaoru!! Fight her!! Slap her! Go Kaoru!!!", Yahiko said.  
  
Kenshin and Goku immediately ran toward the girls and held them back.  
  
"Get the hell off of me!", Chi Chi said. "That bitch has to learn that being a bitch is gonna get her beat up."  
  
Kaoru tried to slap her again but Goku caught her hand.  
  
"Get off!", Kaoru said struggling.  
  
"Miss Kaoru! That's enough.", Kenshin said. "I think we should clean you up that we should." He tried to smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now that Yahiko is finally asleep, Kaoru and Chi Chi have calmed down and the others left, Goku and Kenshin can finally talk about sharing the shack.  
  
"I have 7 other people on this trip with me. It's not going to be easy.", Goku said.  
  
"That's true. How about you and your wife have one bedroom?", Kenshin suggested.  
  
"That can work. Also my son and his wife, Krillin and his wife should have rooms.", Goku said.  
  
"Ok. That would leave two bedrooms for us. Sano and Yahiko can share a room and Miss Kaoru can have one bedroom.", Kenshin said.  
  
"Then where would you sleep? Aren't you and your girlfriend going to share a room?", Goku asked.  
  
Kenshin opened his eyes wide.  
  
"Wh-wha-what? You think Miss Kaoru is my girlfriend? No no no. We are just friends. It would be too awkard to share a room.", Kenshin said.   
  
"Come on Kenshin! You know you like Kaoru!", Yahiko said.  
  
"Yahiko! You're awake.", Kenshin said unaware that Yahiko was there the whole time.   
  
"Duh!", Yahiko said. He put a hand on his head. "Oww. My head is hurting really badly."  
  
"Well that's what happens when you get drunk at such a young age.", Kenshin said.  
  
"I'm not young!", Yahiko said.  
  
"How many drinks did you have anyway?", Kenshin asked.  
  
"Uhhh... a couple.", Yahiko said.  
  
"How many is a couple?", Kenshin asked.  
  
"About 80 or 90.", Yahiko replied.  
  
Kenshin stared in disbelief. "How do you just drink 80 or 90 drinks?", he asked.  
  
"Hey! It was good. I never knew sake can get you drunk.", Yahiko said.  
  
Kenshin sighed at Yahiko's stupidity.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We finally got the room thing straightened out.", Kenshin told Kaoru.  
  
"That's great. When are we leaving? I can't wait to go home.", Kaoru said.  
  
Kenshin frowned. "I thought you were happy to come here.", he said.  
  
"Not anymore. With that stupid woman hanging around.", Kaoru said.  
  
"It's ok. I think you should go pick out a room before all the good ones are taken.", Kenshin suggested.  
  
"Where are you going to sleep?", Kaoru asked.  
  
"Outside. Don't worry. I'll take care of myself.", Kenshin reassured Kaoru when she frowned.  
  
"Are you sure? We could figure something out.", Kaoru said.  
  
"It's alright Miss Kaoru. I'll stare at the stars. It's going to be a beautiful night I hear.", Kenshin said.   
  
"Alright.", Kaoru said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone was sound asleep. Well... Almost everyone. Chi Chi climbed out of her bed. She wanted revenge for what Kaoru had done to her. It was all her fault her body ached. She went to her bags and took out a pair of scissors. She grinned evily.  
  
*Well, there you have it. Hope you liked it. Don't forget to review!* 


	3. Revenge is Sweet Mysterious Stranger Sho...

Rurouni Kenshin   
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Revenge is Sweet! Mysterious Person shows up."  
  
*Ok I'm back with Chappie 3. Enjoy! Don't forget to review!*  
  
After the long night Kenshin had he couldn't wait for morning. He thought he was the only one that was up but he heard a noise from inside the shack. He stood up and saw light.   
  
Maybe some one else is awake too. Kenshin thought.  
  
He decided to leave that person alone. Maybe they were thirsty. After all it was still early morning.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chi Chi couldn't help but look outside. She saw that Kenshin was still awake.   
  
Oh no. He's awake. I have to be more quiet. Chi Chi thought.  
  
Chi Chi walked into the tiny kitchen and decided to have a little snack just in case any one else was up. The refridgerator was empty. Chi Chi moaned. What kinda vacation house is this anyways?! Chi Chi walked pass Yahiko and Sanoske's room and giggled a little. Yahiko was laying upside down on his side of the bed snoring while Sanoske held his pillow to his ears very closely. Finally she got into Kaoru's room. She held the scissors up high and had a large smile on her face.  
  
"Chi Chi! What are you doing?", Kenshin asked.  
  
Chi Chi turned around startled.   
  
"Getting revenge.", she said.  
  
"Wait a minute. Think about what you are doing.", Kenshin said.  
  
"You should speak more quietly. You don't to wake her up do you?", Chi Chi asked.  
  
"You got me there.", Kenshin whispered.  
  
Chi Chi walked closer to Kaoru not caring what Kenshin was going to do to stop her. She was going to get revenge. Kenshin ran toward her and immediately grabbed the scissors from Chi Chi.  
  
"Afraid of what I'm gonna do to your lover are you?", Chi Chi said.  
  
"My lover?", Kenshin asked and looked around.  
  
"I thought what we had was special. You said you loved me!", Chi Chi said raising her voice to wake Kaoru.  
  
It worked too. Kaoru woke up with confusion. When she realized what Chi Chi said she got up instantly.   
  
"Miss Kaoru!", Kenshin said when he saw her get up.  
  
"So now you and her have something going on. You just met her what today and you have a relationship already? I guess there's no room in your heart for two women.", Kaoru said and ran out.  
  
"Miss Kaoru!! Wait!", Kenshin called after her. He got all swirly eyed.   
  
Chi Chi grinned.  
  
Kenshin looked at her. "Look at what you did. It wasn't nice that it wasn't.", Kenshin said.  
  
He ran and looked for Kaoru.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaoru was sitting on the sand of their little "exotic" island. Kenshin found her and sat next to her. Kaoru refused to make any eye contact with him so she turned away.  
  
"Miss Kaoru...", Kenshin began.  
  
"I don't want to hear it. In fact I don't even care. I've known you for a couple of months, kept a roof over your head and this is how you thank me?", Kaoru asked.  
  
"Miss Kaoru don't listen to Chi Chi. She was making it up. You see--", Kenshin said.  
  
"Shut it Kenshin. I don't care." Kaoru said.  
  
"Miss Kaoru! Will you just listen to me? Chi Chi was planning to do something to you with scissors. I just happened to be awake at the time and I tried to stop her.", Kenshin said.  
  
"Oh! So now you two were awake together. Kenshin I never thought you would go that low. Especially with a person you just met.", Kaoru said. "What were you doing exactly?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep.", Kenshin said.  
  
"I can't imagine why.", Kaoru muttered.  
  
"Please Miss Kaoru it's not what you think.", Kenshin said.   
  
Kaoru got up. "I'm very disappointed in you Kenshin Himura.", she said and walked away.  
  
"Miss Kaoru!", Kenshin said.  
  
Kenshin knew how bad the situation was. Kaoru rarely said his full name unless he was in big trouble.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
By the time Kaoru walked into the shack, everyone was awake.   
  
"Morning Kaoru.", Yahiko said.  
  
"Shut up.", Kaoru said and walked into her room and shut the door.  
  
"Geez. What's wrong with her?", Yahiko said.  
  
"It probably has nothing to do with a little brat like you.", Piccolo retorted.  
  
"Hey! I'm not the one that is dressed like an old monk. Hey! What are you hiding under that hat thingie of yours?", Yahiko asked curiously.  
  
He got up and pulled the "hat thingie" off. Yahiko gasped.  
  
"You're bald! And still green! Hey! Are you like one of the rare people that can change colors? I mean you're green, can you turn pink too?", Yahiko asked.   
  
"Why would you want him to turn pink Yahiko? Did you grow accustomed to that color?", Sanoske asked.  
  
"Hey! I'm not gay!", Yahiko protested.  
  
"Sure you're not.", Piccolo said.  
  
"Well you should be talkiing Toga Man.", Yahiko said.  
  
18 and Krillin sighed.  
  
"Kids like him make me regret ever wanting children.", Krillin said.  
  
"Is there something wrong with our kid?", 18 asked.  
  
"No no. Of course not.", Krillin said.  
  
"Yeah sure. Honey, your hair is falling again.", 18 said.  
  
"Awww. That stupid hair growing pill my doctor suggested doesn't work.", Krillin said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This vacation sucks.", Gohan said.  
  
"I know. What are we going to do?", Videl asked.  
  
"Parents are horrible.", Gohan said.  
  
"Yeah they always get in the way.", Videl agreed.  
  
Gohan and Videl sighed in pity.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goku was about to take his morning stroll. When he opened the door he was shocked to see the familiar short guy he once fought. He seemed stronger now but it has been quite a long time since Goku saw anyone since he was training most of the time.  
  
*Did you like it? Do you know who the mysterious guy is? Not too many clues but that's ok. It makes you wonder. I'll be back with Chappie 4. Bai!* 


	4. More Havoc?

Kenshin Chap 4  
  
"More Havoc???"  
  
The stranger looked at Goku.   
  
"Aren't you going to let me in?", he said impatiently.  
  
Goku shook his head. "Yeah of course. It's just been so long since I've seen you.", he said.   
  
"Kakurate, let me in now.", he said.   
  
"Sure sure. Hey Trunks long time no see.", Goku said.  
  
"Yeah good to see you too, Goku.", Trunks said and punched him in the ribs.  
  
Goku groaned. "Wow. He's stronger than before.", he said.  
  
"Yeah whatever.", Vegeta muttered and pushed through.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone was in the kitchen having breakfast. Well not everyone. Piccolo and Yahiko were still arguing.   
  
"Toga man! Toga man! Piccy is a toga man!", Yahiko chanted jumping around gaily.  
  
Piccolo was really angry. I think he turned red...  
  
"Hey! You can change colors!!!!! Now change back to green. You're gonna envy me when I kick your butt.", Yahiko said.  
  
Piccolo looked at the others and they shrugged. Guess they wanted nothing to do with this.   
  
"Piccolo, I think you should just fight him and lose so he would stop bugging you.", Gohan whispered.  
  
"I am not going to lose to the little brat.", Piccolo said.  
  
"I'm not a brat!!", Yahiko protested.   
  
So, Yahiko and Piccolo left the shack and went outside. Everyone followed. They wanted to see what was going to happen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaoru was in her room crying. "I c--can't believe hhh-he did ttt--this to me.", she said sobbing. Kaoru felt like commiting suicide. She decided that she would take the first ship that got her out of here. She couldn't take it anymore. If Kenshin wanted another woman well fine. He wouldn't have to see her again. Suddenly something interrupted her from her thoughts.  
  
"Kaoru?", Sanoske asked.  
  
"GO AWAY!", Kaoru replied.  
  
"Kaoru I think you should really talk to Kenshin. He's really sad....", Sanoske said.  
  
"He bought this upon himself!", Kaoru snapped.  
  
"But Kaoru you know that Kenshin would never do anything to hurt you. Remember all those times he saved you?", Sanoske asked.  
  
Kaoru thought for a minute. That was true. Kenshin has tried really hard to save her but then again he was seeing someone else.  
  
"I don't care. He doesn't care about anyone but himself!", Kaoru said.   
  
Sanoske was losing his patience. Might as well scream at this girl. She really stubborn.  
  
"Listen little missy!", Sanoske screamed. "Kenshin really cares about you. He would risk his ass to save you. The least you could do is treat him with respect but no you're a little whiney little bi**h and need to have everything for yourself. All the stuff you just said is crap. You know you care about Kenshin and you also know that Kenshin would never hurt you. You're either going to go talk to him or I'll force you to go."  
  
Kaoru heard enough. Was he telling her the truth or was Kenshin going to deceive her again? Kaoru opened the door. "Happy?", she asked.   
  
Sanoske nodded. "Where the hell did all the crap come from? Man I should really stop watching Maury. He's so peaceful. Now, you'll have to excuse me because there is a fight going on and I don't want to miss it.", Sanoske said and ran.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin was sitting on the sand looking at the peaceful waters. He sighed. He found a rock and threw it in the waters.   
  
"Kenshin?", Kaoru called.  
  
Kenshin looked up. Could it be?  
  
"Miss Kaoru?", he said and stood up to greet her. "I thought you were mad at me.  
  
"I am but someone helped me realize I shouldn't have listened to what Chi Chi said.", Kaoru said  
  
"Who?", Kenshin asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. I think it was Maury.", Kaoru said. She looked at Kenshin. She smiled because Kenshin had a confused look on his face. "Actually, it was Sanoske that talked to me but it didn't sound like him."  
  
"Oh. I see.", Kenshin said.   
  
There was silence.   
  
"Kenshin...", Kaoru began.  
  
"Miss Kaoru you know that I would never do anything to hurt you.", Kenshin said.  
  
"I know.", Kaoru said and looked down. Why was she being so shy around him now?   
  
"Are you ok?", Kenshin asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine. Hey you want to go see a fight? I heard from Sanoske that someone was going to fight.", Kaoru asked.  
  
"I don't approve of fighting that I don't.", Kenshin said.  
  
Kaoru put on her angry face just for old times. "KENSHIN!!!!!"  
  
"Yes ma'am.", Kenshin said and moved right away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come on kid. You've brought a lot of frustration in my life.", Piccolo said. He took off his robe.   
  
Yahiko knew he was going to have a tough time winning this fight so he was going to have to be annoying.   
  
"Ewww. He's stripping for us!!!! Please, Mr. Piccolo can you put that back on? I don't think anyone really wants to see that.", Yahiko said.   
  
"Why you!!", Piccolo said and he ran after Yahiko.   
  
"There was a woman name Piccy and she was green. She couldn't catch anyone and she always took off her clothing. Eww, Piccy. Eww Piccy. Oh Piccy please put your clothes on. Please put your clothes on.", Yahiko said singing and dodging Piccolo's attacks.  
  
The more he sang the more Piccolo got frustrated until he had to us some of his mystical green powers. Judging by his position Yahiko knew this was going to be serious so he had to act fast. He ran over to Piccolo and pulled down his pants.  
  
"Ahh!! Piccy put on your clothes. Eww you wear tighty whites!!", Yahiko said.  
  
Piccolo knew he could win this fight but he needed to do it with his pants on. He retreated.   
  
"I'll be back kid.", Piccolo said.  
  
To his shock Yahiko won for now. He started dancing.  
  
"Yahiko!! That's not how I taught you! That's now even the Kamiya Kasshin style!", Kaoru complained.  
  
"I won didn't I?", Yahiko asked.  
  
"You're such a little brat.", Kaoru said and walked away.  
  
"I'm proud of you, Yahiko. You won. Just not the way you were taught but not bad.", Kenshin said and slapped Yahiko on the back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Vegeta want to help me do the dishes?", Goku asked.  
  
"No. You idiot that is such a femine thing to do.", Vegeta said.  
  
Trunks and Goten ran into the kitchen fighting.   
  
"Come on Goten. I taught you to fight better than that.", Trunks complained.  
  
"Just because your one year older than me doesn't mean you're better!", Goten protested. He stuck out his tongue.  
  
"You're so immature.", Trunks said sighing.  
  
"You're in-matt-ure too.", Goten protested.   
  
"Alright guys. Break it up. Goten want to help me do the dishes?", Goku asked.  
  
Goten nodded.  
  
Piccolo walked in looking for a cookie. A couple of minutes later Yahiko walked in. He saw Piccolo and immediately ran for the door. PIccolo was pretty fast he caught Yahiko.   
  
"You're not going anywhere kid.", PIccolo said.  
  
"Are you going to change colors or going to do naughty things in front of Mr. Goku and his friend?", Yahiko asked.  
  
*I would write more but then I don't want to bore you. HEHE ^_^ Remember to review! Laters* 


End file.
